


It Was Just A Silly Promise

by second_go



Series: 5SOS snippets [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Onesided, Romance, and calum is sad, and other stuff, but that's it basically, childhood crush, past-romance, she's getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I was 7 and you were 9, I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, those pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Silly Promise

"So you're getting married to that bastard." His fists clenched ever so slightly on his lap, and she could see the muscles and the veins running down his arm pop, like he was trying to contain a hidden anger about something; about her engagement.

"He's really not as bad as you think he is, Calum. He's sweet, and caring-"

"And stupid, and insulting, and treats you like a pig-"

"You weren't that better of a boyfriend, Calum, now stop talking shit about him!"

She didn't even notice that she's stood up and practically knocked over the glass vase sitting on the small table in front of her. He was still sitting down, head down and looking at his trembling hands.

"I was a much better boyfriend, Angelyn, don't deny it."

"You weren't, and you're not going to fool me. I trusted you, I gave you _everything_ and all you did was play me. You used me for sex; for arm candy; hell, for all I know, you used me for money too!"

"I thought I told you, that wasn't it!"

He stood up, fully knocking over the glass vase and shattering it on the marble floor, but the both of them couldn't be bothered to care. Her eyes searched over his face, looking for any hints of him lying so she could believe what she just said, so she could be married off without guilt.

"Luke and Michael were talking about it! Am I really supposed to believe you? You, who would lie to anyone to get what you want? You, who are best friends with Luke and Michael?"

"Me, who was always honest with you! Me, who was always in love with you! Me, who never stopped loving you!"

He grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling her as close to him as he could while she was still across him, separated by the table between them. His eyes looked straight into her's, brows furrowed and biting back his lips.

"Me, who celebrated by myself in my room when I finally got the courage to ask you out. Me, who waited forever for us to honour that promise."

"Promise?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember," he sighed and let go of her shoulders, looking down at the marble floors again. She let her hands cup his chin so that he would look at her, blue eyes looking into chocolate ones.

"Tell me, maybe I do remember," she furrowed her brows, biting back her lips when he gripped onto her wrist to make her drop her hands to her sides. She felt his fingers intertwine with her's, finger pads rubbing against her knuckles as he sighed.

"When you were younger, at your family's barbecue, you told me," he paused and his fingers stopped running against her knuckles, and was now drawing patterns on the back of her hand, "You told me you were going to be my bride."

He looked down at the table in between them while Angelyn stood there in silence. Her bottom lip quivered, and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She gulped, "We were children."

"I kept hoping you would follow through with that promise." His fingers loosened but she gripped onto his knuckles so he wouldn't let go of her hand. She felt him shake slightly, and she squeezed his hand lightly as a way to reassure him.

"It was a childish promise."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry I broke it."

"Don't lie, you're not at all. You didn't even remember it."

Angelyn sighed and let go of his hand, watching it fall limply to his side. He continued watching the ground as if there was something interesting, and to him, there probably was. He could always find the beauty in something as mundane as marble flooring and that was one of the qualities that was absolutely endearing to everyone around him- he had a beautiful mind that he was far too timid to share.

But she  _loved_  it.

"I think you should leave now."

He nodded, turning his back to her and walking away. He opened the door dully, and pulled it open enough so he was able to fit through.

Angelyn watched him, breathing heavily. She watched him close the door gently behind him, not making even the slightest sound as he left.

And she wished she would've stopped him, maybe talk it out in a way where they would both leave with their hearts in tack. She wished that he wouldn't have brought up that promise as kids because to be completely honest, she hadn't forgotten, but she wanted him to stop her engagement; she wanted him to give them both a second chance; she wanted to walk down the aisle with him as she wore an Ivory dress full of ribbons and frills while he was in a sharp black suit to contrast against her dress; she wanted to wear a ring he's give her proudly and be happy to call him her's because that's all she's ever needed.

Her phone rang on her table and the disgustingly happy face of her fiancé appeared.

She sniffled a tear before picking up.

"Babe?"

...

"Yeah, a red tie would look great on you."

...

"I've already picked out my dress, don't worry about the price."

...

"Roses, yeah, roses."

...

"Calum?"

...

...

...

"No, he's not coming."

...

 


End file.
